what a murder can do
by helpthehorriblelovethelonely
Summary: harry finds a dead marine and calls the police, not realizing that what he will get is the family he always wanted. sorry for grammar, its not very good.


Harry potter was walking down the street in muggle Virginia in the United States. His head was bowed to hide his face from everybody on the streets. It was early in the morning, maybe about 2 am, on the morning of july 31st. he was 17 years old and he was just informed that he was allowed to do magic outside of school, so the first thing harry did was put on some decent clothes that weren't completely stained with his blood, and apparated to a random place he knew his uncle would most likely never find him, and also where hopefully no one in the England wizarding world would know either. He was musing over the last time he had been in the states when he tripped over a large object on the ground, he fell and his glasses were flung from his face as he landed in a puddle. But harry knew this wasn't an ordinary puddle, he knew that substance anywhere, it was blood. He quickly cast a light spell to illuminate the area and the mute young man let his vocal cords work for the first time in 3 years. He screamed, calling 911 frantically. He was told to stay at the crime scene and that law enforcements would be out there as soon as possible, before they hung up he informed them that the man that was dead at his feat was wearing a marine uniform. The lady on the other side of the line froze for a second before once again telling harry to stay where he was and then she hung up.

Leroy jethro gibbs woke up to the sound of his annoying phone ringing loudly on the nightstand. He picked it up and gruffly growled "hello?" the woman that answered explained the situation to him and he jumped out of bed and closed the phone shut getting ready. When he was ready he got into his car and drove to Ziva David's house. He banged on the door until she opened the door and groggily asked what was going on "dead marine, alley way on 2-96 just near Davidson's junk yard. Get dressed and meet me at the office." He said before leaving, the woman already going into her house to get ready. He did this 2 other times, once with tony Dinozzo who tried arguing about it being a Saturday night and that he had "_company." _Gibbs just glared at him before the man caved mumbling something about how if it wasn't for the fact he couldn't live without a job he would quit and never work. When he went to McGee's house the youngest member of his team was already away and ready to go, ziva having called him to tell him, the two of them got into Gibbs' car and drove to the office. Where the four of them grabbed their gear and drove to where the murder had taken place.

When they got to the crime scene they were more than surprised to see a boy that looked about 14 sitting against the wall crying quietly into his knees. Gibbs went up to him and put his hand on his shoulder and harry flinched scooting away frantically his eyes wide "don't hurt me!" he croaked, his voice hoarse from the lack of use. He started crying harder when he was backed up into a corner by the now worried gibbs. "Please! Please ill be good!" he tried to scream when he felt the hand on his shoulder again. "im not going to hurt you," Gibbs said, shocking the rest of his team with the amount of gentleness in his voice. Harry looked up still frightened but seeing truth in the other mans eyes he nodded shakily uncurling slightly. Gibbs turned to the others "well? What the hell are you waiting for? Get to work." He said and harry flinched slightly as Gibbs helped him stand, when Gibbs saw harrys face in the light his eyes widened. "Stay here ok?" he said softly and harry nodded leaning against the wall. When they finished getting evidence Gibbs ordered his team to all go in one car, while he took the stranger to the office with him. They nodded a bit confused, having not seen any of harry except for his outline.

The whole car ride neither Gibbs nor harry spoke, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, every time they went over a bump harry would whimper quietly, obviously in pain but obviously not wanting to see it. When they got to the office harry tried getting out of the car but he fell down on his knees, his legs shaking underneath him. In the car he had been having vicious flashbacks from that night and every night he was at the dursleys sense he was 13 years old. He was panting heavily until he vomited violently in the parking lot, but having nothing in his stomach caused him to painfully dry heave for almost 5 minutes. He was finally able to get up on his shaking limbs and walk the distance from the car to the front door, from the moment they got in the building he was clutching to the wall next to him to keep him up right. Gibbs was watching harry worriedly, especially when he noticed the fact that he had bruises all up and down his arms and legs. And when he saw the deep cuts on the boys wrists he wanted nothing more than to rush the boy to the hospital, but he knew he couldn't. They entered the elevator and when they got to the floor with the rest of Gibbs' team harry left the elevator and just kind of stood there awkwardly until Gibbs gently pushed him to sit in his chair at his desk. "n-no sir… no ill sit on the floor… this is your chair" harry said quickly getting up out of the chair before feeling dizzy and almost collapsing. But with sniper reflexes Gibbs caught the boy in his arms, feeling slightly disturbed when he noticed that he only weighed about 95 lbs, if that.

Tony, Tim, and Ziva had been down with Abby who was already running forensic evidence when they went back to their floor. Tim and Ziva were laughing their asses off over the fact that tony had to leave a girl in his bed, and he was frustrated that he had barely gotten to 3rd base. When they exited the elevator they were still laughing until they went around the corner and saw the boy in their bosses chair, with Gibbs kneeling in front of the hurt teen. Harry's shirt had been removed and you could see cuts bruises and burns all over his chest neck and face. Gibbs had a washcloth in his hands and was trying to clean some of Harrys wounds, but the teen kept protesting the whole time. The three looked at each other and rushed over to him, asking their boss multiple questions all at once, ranging from who the kid was to why Gibbs was helping him and not sending him to the hospital. Gibbs didn't answer any of these, instead he snapped at them, causing harry to instantly curl up in the chair. Harry went to plead to not be hurt but tony started petting the boys hair. Harry instantly calmed down and all the others looked at him in confusion. He looked at them taking his hand away "what? It's not the first time I've ever had to calm someone down" he said shrugging

Harry whimpered quietly as Gibbs tried to take harrys wrists out from behind his back. The others quickly turned their attention to them again. "s-sir please don't…. p-please, you cant let them h-heal" harry whispered. "listen kid, I don't know who you are but its best not to argue with the boss, hell end up slapping you upside the-" tony was saying but was stopped by Ziva and Tim slapping him upside the head. Harry giggled softly when he saw tony get slapped. Gibbs gently took his wrists and cleaned them off with the washcloth. "why are you doing this to yourself?" Gibbs asked softly and harry looked away "because I want to die… there's no point in living anymore. Hell just finds me wherever I go" he whispered. "Who?" the whole team asked him in unison. "m-my uncle…." He mumbled. They all looked at each other, knowing that this would be a harder case than they thought.

Everyone had stayed in the office that night, gibbs got a call from abby telling him to get down to the forensic lab. he looked around at his busy colleagues and then to the teen sleeping in the corner on the floor. He picked harry up gently and placed him in his chair, deciding to roll the young man with him. He got a few strange looks but nobody asked, knowing not to mess with the ex-sniper. When he got down to abbys lab she was all hyped up on caffeine, she bounded over to him excitedly before seeing harry still sleeping in the chair. She gasped when she saw all of his injuries. "g-gibbs… wh-what?" she breathed kneeling in front of harry. Gibbs sighed "I don't know, he was at the crimescene and he looked incredibly rough. So I brought him back here to clean him up, but he was a lot worse than I had originally thought. Im afraid to leave him alone." He said quietly as abby caressed the boys cheek gently. Harry sighed and leaned into the touch. "do you know who he is?" she asked and you could see slight pain in his eyes. "I think so" he whispered before shaking his head and trying to once again focus on the case, failing miserably.

Harry woke up in the morning looking around the forensic lab confused. It had been 3 hours, and gibbs was still talking to abby about the things she found. He had a blanket over him and he was laying in a sleeping bag on the floor, he rubbed his eyes and picked up his glasses that were next to him, he kept the blanket around his shoulders as he walked up to the two conversing. he tapped abby on her shoulder and she jumped turning around to look at him. "oh! Youre awake! How are you feeling?" she asked he rubbed his head and went to sign what he was going to say but instead he decided to let his vocal cords be used and he spoke quietly "i.. I have a really bad headache, and… well everthing just kinda hurts.." he croaked softly. Her face softened dramatically and she walked over to her cabinet and pulled out a bottle of medicine, getting out 3 pills she handed them to harry and he took them greatfully. "thank you…" he whispered. "youre welcome, im abby by the way, and im sure you knew that was gibbs?" she asked patting the older man on the shoulder. Harry nodded shaking their hands. "i… im harry…" he said slightly nervous. "nice to meet you harry!" abby chirped hugging him. He squeaked but laughed gently hugging her back. "i… I don't generally go by harry though, I usually go by J. its short for my middle name." he said rubbing the back fo his neck slightly. She nodded "ok, j it is!" she said actin as if shed known him for that day harry had fallen asleep, and when he did so gibbs started thinking, but left him in abbys lab.

"gibbs…? Gibbs?" ducky tried to get his attention while he was in the morgue later that day. "Leroy jethro?" he prompted and gibbs snapped his head up to look at the older man. "jethro are you ok?" the british man asked. "ducky. I found him." He whispered. And the doctors eyes widened "you found your son?" he breathed and gibbs nodded. "he doesn't know im his father," the usually stern man whispered tears forming in his eyes. He sucked in his emotions and he practically collapsed on a chair in the morgue. "he looks so much like shanon… I wonder what his kidnappers have been telling him all these years" he said trying to make sense of it all. His son, Harry Jethro Gibbs, had been kidnapped when he was 1 ½ years old. Gibbs and his wife shanon had been devastated, and after about a year of grieving they tried again for another baby. They had a baby girl and they named her Kelly. But just a short 8 years later Shannon and Kelly were both killed in a car accident. Having lost both his children and the love of his life, he dove himself into his work and his boat building, trying to erase their memories. But when he saw harry at the crime scene the night before he had no doubts in his mind that it had been his son.

When harry woke up the next morning he was in abbys lab and he heard gibbs talking to abby, explaining to her how he and harry were related. When he had finished explaining harry had heard a good 95% of the conversation. He curled up tightly and started to cry. Causing both abby and gibbs to jump at the sudden noise. Gibbs jumped up and rushed over to harry kneeling next to him "j? j are you ok?" he asked. "why? Why did you let them take me away? I could have had a mom and a dad, I could have had a family. But you let them take me and make my life a living hell? Do you hate me?" he whispered the last line and gibbs gasped, pulling harry into his arms and hugging him tightly. "no j, no I could never hate you. I didn't let them take you, they stole you. I tried finding you, but I couldn't. im so sorry I gave up. Im so sorry" he whispered rocking him to calm him down. Harrys sobbing slowly started to fade away to soft hiccups, he slowly moved and hugged his father back. It took the rest of the day to explain both their stories to each other. But both harry and Gibbs left NCIS headquarters as father and son, ready to have a new life together.


End file.
